Mufasa
Mufasa is a Great King of the Past, Scar's older brother, Nala's father-in-law, Simba's father and thus Kion Kiara, and Kopa's paternal grandfather. He first appears in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and makes various appearances throughout The Lion Guard, albeit as a spiritual guide for Kion. Appearance Mufasa is shown in the clouds with dulled color. He is a well built lion, with orange fur and a creamy peach muzzle and underbelly. His mane is thick and dark red, the same color being present on the tuft at the end of his tail. His eyes are dark reddish orange, and his nose is pink. He has a square jaw, small eyes, and thin eyebrows. In a cave painting, he was shown to be taller and broader than his brother Scar, with a larger tuft on his tail. Personality Mufasa was a wise king, and this trait is still present as a spirit. He is happy to impart knowledge to his grandson when he is feeling confused, and give them a step in the right direction. However, he also is convinced that confidence comes from inside of oneself, not from what others think.The Mbali Fields Migration He is kind, understanding, and encouraging, always willing to offer helpful advice or boost Kion's spirits. Mufasa, like Kion, Simba, and the rest of his living family, respects and Circle of Life.Bunga the Wise He believes that family should always support each otherCan't Wait to be Queen, and that while there are times to back down, true leaders must also know when to stand their ground.The Rise of Makuu History Prior to The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Mufasa was a mighty king of the Pride Lands, with a son named Simba. One day when Simba was a young cub, Mufasa was betrayed and killed by his younger brother Scar who wanted to be king himself. After his death, he took a spiritual form as one of the Great Kings of the Past. Years after his death, Mufasa appeared to an older Simba and convinced him to return to the Pride Lands and defeat Scar. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Mufasa appears in the sky to Kion after Simba rejects his son's Lion Guard proposal. Kion immediately begins to share his concern with his grandfather, believing that he isn't ready or that he might turn out to be just like Scar. Mufasa then relays some words which give Kion a much needed confidence boost, before fading away. The Rise of Makuu Kion needs advice after Makuu becomes the new leader of the crocodiles and causes problems in the Pride Lands. He leaves the Lion Guard back in the lair and asks his grandfather if he's there, hoping to get some advice. Mufasa appears and imparts some advice, telling his grandson that standing your ground doesn't necessarily mean being physical. Meaning that you're not afraid to stand up to someone who is wrong. Bunga the Wise Kion calls for his grandfather over concerns on how the recent storm has affected the Pride Lands, expressing an interest in using his roar to blast the storms away from the Pride Lands, saving a lot of hassle for him and the Pride Landers. However, Mufasa reminds him that the water from the storm was needed by the animals, and that often a quick fix is not the right answer for a problem. Can't Wait to be Queen Mufasa appears to Kion after he storms out of Pride Rock due to an argument with his sister Kiara, who was serving as temporally queen. He asks his grandson what's wrong, and Kion explains. Mufasa reminds him that Kiara is still his sister, and that she will always need him, especially if she is in the wrong. Kion thanks his grandfather and goes to save his sister from Janja and his minions. The Mbali Fields Migration After Kion overhears the animals complaining about his leadership, Mufasa appears to Kion after he leaves the herds and the Guard temporarily to think things through. Mufasa knows that his grandson is feeling troubled and, after Kion explains the situation, Mufasa tells him not to let their lack of faith affect his own. He assures him that he will be trusted, so long as he himself has confidence. Never Roar Again Mufasa appears when Kion calls for him, having almost hurt his mother by accident when Janja's Clan attacked her. After hearing his grandfather mention the power of the roar, Kion contemplates never using the Roar again. Mufasa challenges Kion, by not only reminding him that Scar's misuse involved his own selfishness, but also by asking why Kion used the Roar out of anger. When Kion explains why, Mufasa informs Kion that Scar never cared for anyone, and suggests speaking to the one he cares so much about. Family *Scar: Brother *Simba: Son *Nala: Daughter-in-law *Kiara: Granddaughter *Kion: Grandson Videos References fr:Mufasa Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Siblings Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:Pride Landers